


Hobbits are Ponies, Men are Horses

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: The Antics of Hobbits [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Horses, Humor, Random Character Thoughts, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: A random idea pops into the head of one Peregrin Took - aka, Pippin, which he shares with the fellowship.
Series: The Antics of Hobbits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799137
Kudos: 3
Collections: Platonic Relationships





	Hobbits are Ponies, Men are Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Lord of the Rings.

Aragorn and Borimer were smoking on their pipes. Gandalf was watching Merry and Frodo discuss their family lines. Legolas and Gimli were having quite a disagreement. While Pippin was looking at Bill the Pony as Sam brushed his coat out and fed him. It was then that he had one of his few bright ideas. If one could call it bright. Perhaps it was.

"Hobbits are like ponies,"

"Now, Pippin, why do you say that," Aragorn spoke up laughing.

"Well, for starters, ponies are smaller then all the other horses. Hobbits are smaller then men and dwarves and elves. Most ponies are shaggy and I have never seen a Hobbit without shaggy feet. Ponies also have round tummies. So does us Hobbits."

"And what about men?" Borimer said, interested in hearing what the halfling had to say.

"Well, men are like horses. This is because men are much bigger then hobbits. They also tend to like their homes and places bigger. I would not imagine putting a horse into a pony stable," Gimli laughed.

"Could you find a comparison for Dwarves and Elves young Hobbit. I bet you Elf, the Dwarf one will be better."

"Well, Dwarves are like draft horses. They tend to not be as fast as other horses, but their strength and ability to continue on are greater. As for Elves, they are like Unicorns."

"Unicorns? Pippin, as far as I know, they are just stories," Legolas spoke up.

"Well, perhaps they are. Like elves, they look like they are just pretty and not good for anything. Then you come to find they can easily kill and heal,"

"And what, my dear Hobbit, are us Wizards,"

"..." Pippin looked at his furry feet. " I have never heard of anything to compare to Wizards Gandalf."

"Well ... perhaps there is something out there that would be comparable to Gandalf," Merry spoke up.

Gandalf laughed to himself as everyone went back to what they had been doing. "Perhaps there is. Perhaps there is."


End file.
